


Miscommunication

by soft_woongie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_woongie/pseuds/soft_woongie
Summary: 02:18 Chanyeol: Why don't you go to sleep.Baekhyun: I'm trying.-----------------------In which sleep deprived Baekhyun meets the hyper active and cute Chanyeol trough a miscommunication.-----------------------





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this ages ago, on wattpad, but I've decided to kinda rewrite and post it on here.

**23:10**

Unknown: Hey dude why did you ditch school today

Baekhyun: Who is this?

Unknown: Don't be stupid xiu you know it's me

Baekhyun: Who is 'xiu'

Unknown: ah wait 

Unknown: I might have the wrong number

Baekhyun: Well obviously

Baekhyun: Who are you anyways?

_** Unknown has gone offline**_.


	2. 2

_ **01:29** _

Unknown: Why would I tell a stranger my name..?

Baekhyun: well i dont now, but I guessed that since you were contacting a school friend I assumed you were around the same age as me

Baekhyun: I'm Baekhyun by the way

Unknown: oh might as well introduce myself too then  
Unkown: My name is Chanyeol

'**_Baekhyun' changed 'Unkowns' name to 'Chanyeol'_**

Chanyeol: Nice to meet you I guess, it's late isn't it

Baekhyun: Yeah, but if you think it's late why aren't you sleeping then?

Chanyeol: I had to much sugar so I'm kinda hyper and why aren't you sleeping?

Baekhyun: well I kinda suffer from insomnia but nothing bad really

Chanyeol: Oh that sucks

Baekhyun: It does

_ **Baekhyun has** _ _ **** _ _ ** gone offline** _

Chanyeol: Try getting some sleep  
Chanyeol: And you went offline

\-------------------


	3. 3

16:19

Baekhyun: How did you get my number anyways

Chanyeol: Baekhyun I'm sorry I cant talk right now

Chanyeol: I'm in class

Chanyeol: my phone will probably be taken away if I keep texting

** _Chanyeol went offline _ **

\-------------------


	4. 4

**19:28**  
Chanyeol: I typed my friends number wrong so I ended with your number

Baekhyun: ah I could've   
guessed it went that way.  
Baekhyun: anyways   
you said you   
were in class when  
I texted you today,   
how old are you?

Chanyeol: I'll say it if you say how old you are

Baekhyun: Oh that's fine

Chanyeol: I'm 17

Baekhyun: Oh me too, so I was right about that when I said I guessed we were around the same age

Chanyeol: Yup you were but I have to go, my friends just kinda barged into my house

Baekhyun: ah okay  
Baekhyun: Have fun with  
your friends   
Baekhyun: Bye

Chanyeol: thanks and bye

_ **Chanyeol went offline** _ ****


End file.
